As Years Fade... Love Stays ~ Book 1
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *chp 2*/Garnet bit her lip and then sighed heavily as she leaned over to press her lips to his cheek before she pulled away completely, " I'm sorry, Zidane... you can't see me anymore. You and I will never exsist... " she replied in a sad tone as she turn
1. Appears

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_... SqaureSoft owns it all... let's give them a great big hand for making such a _great_ game....

_Dedication:_ This is dedicated especially to _Maki_ for having that one night of plotting when I was explaining this one story of mine that will be part of a four book series if I get enough reviews....

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

~_As Years Fade... Love Stays_~

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

As Years Fade... Love Stays

~_Chapter 1_~

~_Appears_~

It was a nice warm day on Gaia in the large town of Alexandria. All the merchants from all around the country had decided to join Alexandria in the feast of the merchants that too place every ten months or so, unless there was something big going on.

All the large airships were docked in the docks at the Western side of Alexandria as people pushed their way through the crowds around to get to the tables that sold goods from all around. Exotic jewerly, exotic clothes, something you'd never catch the young nineteen year old woman who stood in the window at the top of her castle, overlooking the celebration as it unfolded before her soft chocolate brown eyes.

Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th frowned deeply and then ran her tongue over her top teeth as she turned from the window to stare in dismay at her bedroom that hadn't changed since she could remember. Light pink. That's what everything was dyed to be. Her wallpaper, her canopy on her large Queen-sized four post bed, her quilt, her pillows, even the chair that stood in front of the window beside her.

Garnet's frown deepened as much as it could and she then sighed heavily as she reached up behind her to grab ahold of her long, flowing dark hair to lift it away from the nape of her neck, allowing the light breeze that flowed into the room from the window to caress her flushed skin.

" Gods... why is it soo humid in here? Why can't we get a fan of some sort in here... " she mumbled to herself and no one in particular as she stepped away from the window and walked across the room and plop down onto her bed.

Garnet stared up at her canopy as she tilted her head back, tilting her head to the side now as she watched the ruffles on the sides sway to the side in the breeze. She glanced over at the small glass clock that stood on her nighttable beside her bed and groaned for it only read five fourteen pm.

" Why can't time go fast around here? " she asked the room again as she now fell back onto her bed, her arms over her head as she stared up at tha canopy again.

_" Hurry! We can't let him see what we did. If he sees, then we'll get a whooping!! "_ something or someone shouted out in the back of her mind, surprising her.

Garnet bolted up on the bed and her eyes darted around the room nervously, looking for who was talking to her in her mind.

_' Perhaps it's just me... I'm just starting to hear things because I haven't left this castle in ages... '_

Garnet nodded and sat up from the bed. She glanced at her clock again and it now read five thirty pm. Only two and a half more hours till it was time. Time to leave.. to get away from it all for a while. Garnet got off the bed and then made her way to the door.

She pulled it open and then stepped out into the deadly quiet hall that was usually bustling with excitement and chatter. Garnet scratched her head and then reached down to gather her skirts in her hands as she made her way to the winding staircase that would lead her to the first floor of the Alexandrian castle....

_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

" What do you think we're going to be doing tonight boys? " Baku, the leader, the boss and the father to the men who made up the infamous Tantalus troupe cried out in happiness as he watched a pair of girls walk past him, giggling, their arms linked together.

Zidane Tribal rolled his deep, dark forest green eyes and gave a non-chanlant flick of the wrist as he propped his elbow on the tabletop and then rested his chin in his hand, watching as girls of different shapes and sizes walked past him, giggling, winking or waving at him, some even blowing kisses.

Zidane only flashed them his usual ipmish grin and waved back. Blank glanced over at him and slapped him in the arm. Tobi Michalos, the newest member in Tantalus, and best friend to Zidane since childhood snickered lightly, his clear blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

" Don't get him mad, Blank... " Tobi warned lightly under his breath as he watched Zidane frown and then slap Blank's hand away as it went to tug at the thick long strands of dark honey that hung around his face as bangs.

" But, I like to get Zidane mad... don't you? " Blank replied sarcastically, rolling his own clear blue eyes, his dark auburn red hair swaying to the side in the sweet gentle, voiceless song of the wind.

Tobi giggled this time. Marcus blinked as he glanced over the top of his paper that he was so interested in. [ It's paper this time, Maki.. not a book... ] He looked at Zidane and then at Tobi who was grinning broadly from ear to ear.

" What are you smiling at, pretty boy? " Cinna demanded as he walked up to the table that sat at the East side of the merchants sqaure, his sledgehammer in hand, a frown setting his ugly features more uglier.

Tobi blinked and shrugged lightly, " Nothing... " he replied, not bringing his eyes up to meet Cinna's that glowed a canary yellow. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that the man had glowing eyes.

Zidane frowned impatiently as Blank took his final tug at Zidane's hair, before Zidane jumped up from the table, whipping out his Ultima Weapon; the newest weapon he had bought from an unknown merchant travelling behind them for some unknown reason.

He pressed the blade to Blank's exposed neck and stared him in the eye, " Wanna try that again, buddy? " Zidane grounded out through clenched teeth as he watched Blank suddenly smile.

" Sure! Thanks for the offer, bro! " Blank shouted as he grabbed Zidane's ponytail this time and gave a final hard tug, causing the Genome's head to snap backwards and then bounce up.

Zidane yelped out in pain and then glared at Blank as he took a swipe at him with his weapon, missing the dark auburn red hair by an inch as Blank swiftly ducked out of the way of the blade and dove underneath the table to pop out the other side before Zidane could crouch down to chase after him.

Blank grinned and snickered as he blew on his fingers and then ran then through his hair, " Aren't I cool or what? I outsmarted Zidane Tribal the great Genome! " he began to chant as he plopped down into a chair beside Tobi who was holding his stomach, trying not to cry from the laughter that shook his body.

Zidane's upper lip curled up and he went to say something really mean, but the bit the retort back, keeping it on te tip of his tongue just incase as Baku stepped forward, slamming his massive light purple paw down onto the table.

" Listen up, boys! There's going to be a party. Free drinks... free women... free food! For everyone. Part of the merchants celebration... "

Zidane sighed heavily and then crinkled his pert nose, " But... boss? We ain't merchants... " he muttered low.

Baku glanced at him and grinned, " I know! "

Zidane arched an eyebrow and then shook his head as he turned his back to Baku, leaving him to look down at him, confusion in his dark blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of dark tinted goggles.

" what's gotten into you, Zidane? " Tobi asked lightly as he moved his chair over to his.

Zidane glanced at Tobi and shook his head, " Huh? Oh... nothing. I'm just not really in a jovial mood. I got up on the wrong side of the bed again today... sorry, bro... " he apologized lightly, beginning to shred the napkins into smal pieces, letting them fly away with the light breeze.

" Are you sure? You seem out of it today... " Tobi persisted.

Zidane nodded, " I'm fine... don't worry... "

" Hey boss! Where is this free drink thing being held? " Cinna called out, trying to break the tension in the air.

Baku tore his gaze from the women who strolled past him and met Cinna's, " In one of the bars near the castle... if I remember clearly, it was called The Jovial Candidates.... "

Zidane lifted his gaze from the shred pieces of napkins and looked at Baku, " That's an odd name.. I've never heard of it before... "

Baku shrugged and shook his head, " I haven't heard of it either. From what I heard, it's a new joint that gives you everything _and_ anything you want... "

" Where's this place with all the women... "

Baku chuckled now, " I believe it's right next door... "

" And the free food?? "

" Right in the same bar as the drink... but I heard that the women just stroll over and end up in the drinking and eating bar... "

Zidane snorted, _' Count on women to go to the one place where a man's heart sits... a place where they give out free booze and free food... '_

There was a loud blaring in the background and everyone around them started to stand up and cheer as someone walked past them and then disappeared into one of the bars, followed closely by the crowds. Zidane glanced at Baku just as he glanced at Tobi.

" What's going on there? " Zidane asked, beating everyone to the question as all the men in Tantalus looked at Baku for an answer.

Baku grinned, " I wouldn't know myself. Why don't we stroll over and mingle for a while then head over to the free drinks... "

All the men in Tantalus cheered and jumped up from their chairs to follow Baku, all but one....

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

_' Ugh.. if I eat another bite, I think I'm going to have to make a long trip to the restroom... '_ Garnet thought to herself as she grimaced and pushed the half emtpy plate in front of her away, her personal guard and General of all Alexandria eyeing her as she did so.

" Are you not hungry, Majesty? " Beatrix asked gently, poking around at her own sliced carrots and wild rice.

The young Queen shook her head, " No... it's not that. I just don't feel like eating anymore... I'm still hungry, I just can't eat another bite of that stuff... " she gestured to the food with a nod of her head.

Beatrix chuckled and Adelbert Steiner frowned from the seat acros from Beatrix, " What's so funny, Beatrix?I find absolutely _nothing_ of this amusing... "

Garnet was the one to chuckle this time, drawing a curious glance from Steiner, " It's alright, Steiner... it was only a small joke that us women would only get.... "

Steiner blinked and then frowned deeper, " Alright, Majesty.... "

Beatrix pushed away her plate and then leaned over the table, her elbows propped up as she rested her chin on the backs of her hands, watching Steiner as he shovelled down the food like it was going to be his last meal.

" You should slow down, Steiner.... " Beatrix murmured as she eyed the fork going from plate to mouh, plate to mouth.

Steiner stopped, the fork hanging in midair as he lifted his eyes to look at Beatrix who watched him, " You never know what tomorrow can bring, Beatrix... might as well go prepared then to not have anything at all... " he replied as he began to shovel the food into his mouth again.

Garnet giggled and then frowned, " Isn't that what mother used to say? " she murmured softly, bringing her eyes to the tabletop.

Steiner stopped eating and then let the fork drop to his empty plate as he leaned back in his chair, his hands over his armor clad stomach. He nodded his head once, bringing his soft light brown eyes to Garnet's.

" You're right, Majesty... your mother did say that. She used to say it to us all the time before she passed on... "

Beatrix nodded and leaned back in her own chair, " He is right, Majesty... "

Garnet smiled lightly and then nodded as she sat back in her own chair and hugged her arms over her chest. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and then blinked. It read seven thirty pm. Garnet jumped up from her chair, pushing it back with the back of her knees so hard and so fast, it toppled over and hit the ground hard.

Beatrix and Steiner jumped up as well, as if expecting someone or something to attack Garnet, " What is it, Majesty? " Steiner asked, already reaching for his sword.

Garnet raised a hand and shook her head, " You have no need for your weapons this night. Put them away... you won't be needing them for where we're going... "

Beatrix and Steiner shot each other uneasy glances across the table. Garnet caught this glances and shook her head again, " It's not what you must be thinking... "

" Then what _are_ you thinking, Majesty? " Steiner asked lightly.

Garnet suddenly grinned, " We're going into the town tonight! " she announced happily.....

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~_

The music was loud and the air was humid and smelling of sweaty bodies as dancers danced in the middle of the room, showing off all their curves and swells greatly through the flimsy pieces of material called clothes. Zidane wrinkled his nose and then took another sip of his fifth cup of ale that night.

Everyone else who was in Tantalus were either out on the dancefloor with the women or else they were else where with the women. Zidane felt a pair of soft hands on his back and they slowly slid down the front of his neck, beginning to untie the blue ribbon at the top of his high ruffled collar.

He ignored them, continuing to drink his ale without a single word. The hands slowly slipped past his collar and wiggled their way down his vest and then beneath the thin cotton fabric of his white muscle shirt to caress the toned flesh. Zidane was suddenly spun around on the barstool as he was straddled by an extremely pretty petite brunette who's hand were busy slowly and clumsily undoing the buckle to the loose belt around his waist.

Zidane frowned lightly and then watched the woman get the belt unbuckled and then slip her hands down his pants, squeezing him hard and sure through the fabric of his boxers. He couldn't help it. He groaned out loud and then felt the cup of ale slip from his fingers to shatter to the ground as he reached out to grab her face roughly and then press her small lips to his in hunger and need.

The woman on top of his began to rock him hard and slow as her tongue was being teased by his. Zidane's hands left the woman's face to slowly unbutton the blouse she wore and stick his hands inside, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra as soon as he felt her stiffle, pebble-like nipples rub into his hands as she arched her back, beginning to rock him harder now, making him groan louder, and making her moan softly.

The air around him was beginning to get to his brain. It was either that or else it was the woman on top of him who kept rocking him, making his head spin with dizziness as he opened his eyes and watched as she threw her head back, her hands over his as he squeezed her breasts.

All of a sudden, the girl fell to the ground with a yelp of pain as her butt hit the ground hard as something or someone from behind slapped Zidane in the back hard, causing him to almost stumble forward on top of the girl, not that neither one of them wouldn't like it.

Zidane's head snapped around and he found himself staring into Tobi's clear blue eyes that were glazed over from the amount of alcohol that he had had that night. Zidane knitted his brows together and placed a hand to his head, trying to stop the spining from going any farther.

" You alright, Tobi? " Zidane shouted over the music as he clamped his eyes shut.

Tobi nodded, " Yeah. What about you? You look a little green! Why don't you go sit outside for a while... " he shouted back.

Zidane absentmindedly nodded his head as he stood up from the barstool, stepped over the girl still laying on the ground, only with another guy and began to head towards the door until the opened and slammed into him, sending him to stumble back a few feet.

All of a sudden, the music, the shouting and excited screams of women and men alike stopped. Zidane opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of a young woman his age with long flowing dark hair, her eyes the softest brown he had ever seen in his entire life.

Zidane found himself to be down on one knee, clutching his head in front of the woman who stared at him curiously. Garnet tilted her head to the side as she watched the strange looking man in front of her. She glanced at Beatrix over her shoulder and then brought her attention to the man in charge of the music.

Garnet nodded, " It's alright.. " she called out, " you may continue... "

The man looked at her oddly. It was obvious that no one really knew who Garent was. It was obvious that they were all pissed out of their mind on the booze. The man kneeling in front of her slowly groaned and then stood up, his hand still on his head as he opened his eyes and looked at Garnet, the green orbs going over her body about a dozen times before stopping to stare at her face.

Steiner snorted and balled his hands into tight fists, " You! Don't look at her l-- " Beatrix cut him off with a hard jab of the elbow to the ribs.

Garnet blinked and then blushed a light pink as she felt the man continue to stare at her, not blinking, just staring. Zidane opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it, not knowing what to say. Instead he flashed her his usual impish smile and then waved.

Garnet blinked again and then chuckled, " Hello... do you come here often? " she asked gently.

Zidane frowned and then leaned in towards her, " What did you say? " he shouted.

Garnet frowned and then looked around the room befor placing her mouth to his ear, his long strands of dark honey falling into her face, caressing her softly. She almost loved the feeling.

" I said.... do you come here often? " she shouted, repeating what she had said before.

Zidane shook his head, " No! I mean... we just came here.... like... got here, I meant... "

Garnet tried not to giggle at the way he stared at her. It was like she was exhibition or something and he was there just to stare. She caught his glances that went downward towards her cleavage that was almost completely visible through the top of her low-cut white blouse, the neon orange overalls clinging to her body like a second skin, showing off all her swells and all her curves.

Even the other women in the bar were casting her glances of awe and respect. Garnet glanced around at the people laying on the ground drunk. She looked at Steiner and smiled lightly.

" It's alright, Steiner... Beatrix... you can go do whatever you want... I'm going to stay here... "

" In the middle of the front door? " Zidane asked, reaching out to grab her forearm and yank her towards him.

Garnet sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his hand grasp her arm tightly. He hadn't hurt her, it was just the little bolts of electricity that his fingertips sent through her body from their spot on her arm. She felt herself being pressed into something hard, lean and yet soft in a way.

Warm breath caressed her neck, fanned out to slid over the top of her breasts causing them to peak with attention as she felt an arm go around her small waist. Garnet swallowed and then went to pull away, but the arm around her waist tightened and she was being pressed harder into the body.

Something warm and soft presed down onto her neck and she felt herself arch her back, tilting her neck to the side, so he could do more magic to her, set more of her body on fire.

" Let me go... " she heard herself whisper lightly into his ear as she turned her head to the side, placing her mouth to his ear.

Zidane blinked and then immediately pulled away from her, a light crimson decorating his cheeks as he reached up behind his head and scratched his neck, bringing his eyes down to the ground.

" Hey.. I'm, look.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did... I guess I had a little too much to drink.. " he apologized lightly.

Garnet smiled lightly and took note of the crimson staining his cheeks, " You get embarassed lots or something? " she asked lightly, cocking her head to the side as she leaned forward, peering up at him from underneath the strands of hair that fell in front of his face as he bowed his head.

" I... I guess... "

Garnet giggled and then turned her back to him, making her way to the door, Steiner and Beatrix already by her side, Steiner glaring at Zidane and Beatrix just chuckling and smiling at him. Obviously she found nothing wrong with what Zidane had tried to do to the young Queen, but the other personal bodyguard did however seem to disapprove greatly of the move.

" I guess I'll be seeing you around... " Garnet murmured softly over her shoulder, flashing him one last smile before disappearing through the doors, Beatrix and Steiner not far behind.

Zidane just stood there, staring at the door as if expecting her to return or something. Just then, he remembered that she had shoved something into his pocket and he reached down immediately to fish it out. It was soft and warm from her touch still.

He brought it up to his face so he could examine it and then smiled lightly as he fingered the soft velevty fabric of the hanky. Zidane brought it to his face and he inhaled. Inhaled the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla that he had smelt when he had pressed his nose to her hair when he went to kiss her neck.

_' I have to see her again... but... when? How? I don't even know where she lives... or where she's from... '_ Zidane thought to himself as he stared at the doors and then at the hanky in his hands.

He gave a nod of his head, shoved the hanky into his pocket and then rushed through the doors and into the night to search for the one who had managed to steal his heart at first sight, who had managed to take his breath away with her very exsistence around him, who had managed to make his body cry out for something... 

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

{_Author's Note:_ Well? Maki? Whatcha think so far? I think it's... meh, so-so. I mean... it could be better... but then no body's perfect, not even lil ol'me! To reader... it _does_ get interesting. Just keep following along with me and everything will go A-okay! Got me? Good... I hope... What will Zidane say to his mystery woman when and _if_ he catches up to her in time before she disappears behind the walls of her castle. Who _really_ is Tobi Michalos? Find out next time in _As Years Fade... Love Stays._.... }


	2. " You and I will never exsist... "

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_..... Sqauresoft owns it all... *sobs*

Dedication: To all who enjoy fanfiction....

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 2_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_You and I will never exsist_~

" What do you think you were doing, Majesty? " Steiner demanded as he stopped to stare at her.

Garnet frowned and then turned around to face him, Beatrix crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the both of them.

" I was just having a little fun, Steiner. Can't I be allowed to do that for once in my life? " Garnet asked, crossing her own arms over her chest.

Steiner opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Beatrix nodded and answered for him, " Of course you're allowed to have fun, Majesty. It's just that... you shouldn't be prancing around in a bar.... 

Garnet lifted an eyebrow, " I wasn't _prancing_, Beatrix... I was just seeing what my people are doing on nights like this one... and I found out, they're having fun while I'm stuck in a castle doing nothing but meeting with mere suitors and uncle Cid... "

Beatrix nodded, " Well... isn't it about time that you settled down? Perhaps before something wrong happens? "

Garnet sighed heavily and bent over to scratch the back of her left calve, " Well.... perhaps I don't feel like settling down so soon... I still have a life that I want to live... want to explore. I don't feel like being tied down to some... man who only thinks of himself. "

Steiner scratched his jaw, " Not _all_ the suitors who have visited you were thinking of themselves... what about that young man named Gregory McHolden? He was only thinking of you and _only_ you... "

Garnet made a face and stuck her tongue out, " He's too... girlish! And besides... he'll end up just thinking of himself after the wedding. Just watch... wait, don't watch! Nothing's going to happen between us... I don't like him... "

" But he likes you... " Beatrix reminded her lightly.

Garnet shook her head, " But I don't like him... that's the thing, Beatrix... " she replied softly, looking down at the ground.

Steiner walked past Garnet and Beatrix, making his way slowly back towards the castle, " Well... let's not hang around any longer. It's getting late now and we'd had better get back.... "

Garnet nodded and remained silent as Beatrix walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close as they began to make their way back to the castle....

~~~~*~~~~~

_' What am I going to say to her? How will I approach her? '_ Zidane wondered to himself as he began to quicken his pace down the street, coming to a stop as he spotted three shadowed figures making their way towards the Alexandrian castle.

" My Gods.... alright, Zidane... here's your big chance. Hey! How are you doing? No, no, no... I can't say _that_... lovely night for a walk isn't it? Argh! Look... I was wondering if you and... I could... no, no, no! " Zidane began to talk to himself, waving his arms around in the air as he felt butterflies come to life in his stomach.

He then exhaled deeply and took a step towards the three figures, " Hey! Excuse me... " he heard himself cry out, waving an arm in the air as all three of them turned around to face him.

Zidane felt his heart stop. This was it, this was the moment where he was going to see her again, probably get a chance to hold her close again and kiss her soft smooth neck that felt like satin beneath his lips.

Garnet was the first to whirl around and spot him. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and then realized that it was the man who she had bumped into her in the bar. Steiner was by her side immediately and Garnet frowned deeply.

" Just hang on a moment, Steiner... don 't jump to any conclusions whatsoever.... " she warned him under her breath.

Steiner sighed heavily in defeat and nodded, " As you wish, Majesty... "

Beatrix came up to his side and reached out to link an arm through his, dragging him away from Garnet so they could walk up to the castle, giving the two young adults some space. Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and slowly walked up to the man who walked up to her with uncertain steps.

Zidane swallowed and scratched his chin as he stopped in front of the woman, completely at loss of words now from just looking at her radiating beauty under the light of the two moons. Garnet smiled lightly and waved to him even though she stood right in front of him.

" Hello.... nice meeting you... again... " Garnet said lightly.

Zidane chuckled and then lifted his arm up to scratch the back of his neck, " Hey... "

Garnet tilted her head to the side and looked at him, " What's the matter? Are you... nervous? "

Zidane shook his head, swallowed and was able to find his voice, " Huh? Oh... no, no, no... I'm just... I guess... happy to see you again. Yeah! That's it... I'm happy to be able to see you again before you were able to get away and leave me.... "

Garnet blinked and then giggled as she felt a light warmth spread across her cheeks, " L-leave you? I had to go home... but, I'm happy as well to have met you again... "

Zidane smiled and nodded, " Yeah... so where are you going now? "

" I'm going home... just as I said before.... "

Zidane blinked and then slapped his forehead with his palm, flashing her what looked like an impish smile, " Right! Sorry... look, I didn't quite catch your name back there.... what's your name? "

Garnet swallowed and looked down at the ground, searching it as if it would give her an answer, _' Should I give him my real name? What am I going to do? I can't tell him that I'm Queen of Alexandria.... '_

Zidane blinked a few times, watching her, ' Why's she so quiet? I **knew** I shouldn't have been so.. abrupt with her... now she's probably not going to answer me... '

" W-what's the name of that weapon hanging on your belt? " Garnet finally spoke up, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Zidane cocked a light brow and then glanced down at the Ultima Weapon hanging on his belt. He brought his eyes back up and frowned at her.

" That's called the Ultima Weapon... it's very powerful... "

Garnet nodded and then pointed to the other weapon hanging on his other side, " What's that one called? "

Zidane followed her finger to the other side of his belt and blinked when he saw his old weapon; the dagger. He brought his eyes back up and flashed her a smile as he patted the old weapon with respect.

" That baby is old... I don't use her anymore. Why? You like it or something? "

Garnet nodded, " I see... but does it have a name? "

Zidane nodded, " Yeah... dagger... that's what the weapon is called... "

Garnet nodded, " That's my name... Dagger... " she said slowly, testing out the name.

Zidane arched an eyebrow and leaned towards her, causing her to take a step back, " How can _that_ be your name? "

Garnet swallowed and looked at him with pleading eyes, " Please... just, can we drop the name subject thing? "

Zidane stood up straight, " A-alright... but, don't you want to know my name? "

Garnet squinted her eyes at him and then slowly nodded, " Yes.... that would be nice.. "

Zidane smiled lightly, " The name's Zidane... Zidane Tribal... "

Zidane... Tribal? "

" Yeah... is there... a problem? "

Garnet shook her head, " No... not at all... it's just that I've never heard that name before. Where are you from, Zidane? " she asked, glancing around his built body to catch the movement of the long beige tail swaying from side to side in content.

Zidane caught the glance and smiled, " I'm not from around here.... I'm a Genome... "

" What's that? "

" A Genome? Well... Genomes live on Terra.... " Zidane began, but Garnet held up a hand after looking around.

" Can we talk about this... some other time, perhaps? I really should be getting back... "

Zidane tilted his head to the side and watched her, " Are you sure? If you want, we can get out of here and go sit in one of the parks that they have around here... " he suggested lightly.

Garnet grabbed her lower lip and brought it into her mouth, setting it between her teeth as she began to nibble on it, " I... I don't know if that's such a good idea... " she said as she glanced over her shoulder at the castle.

Zidane reached out to gently grab her hand, catching her by complete surprise as well as himself. Garnet whirled around and stared at him, once again feeling that strange electricity run through her body from his one simple touch.

" I should be going, Zidane... I'm sorry that I must take leave of thee.... "

Zidane shook his head, " I can't let you leave, Dagger.... just please, come with me for a walk at least. It's not like I'm going to take advantage of you or something... I'm not like that.... " he said softly.

Garnet sighed lightly and slowly took her hand from his, " Zidane... I don't know... "

" Please... " he begged. " Do you want me to get down on my knees and actually beg you to come for a walk with me? "

The thought made Garnet giggled softly, placing a hand over her mouth to try and stiffle it, " I... sure! Why not? "

Zidane suddenly went down on his knees frowning, " Alright... Dagger, I beg of thee... cometh for a walk with me.... please? "

Garnet quirked an eyebrow and then chuckled softly, " You ever hear of ' I Want to be you Canary! '? By Lord Avon? "

Zidane remained on his knees and nodded, " Yeah... me and the boys always perform that play... know the words off the back my hand... "

Garnet nodded, " That's great, Zidane... "

" So? "

Garnet blinked, " What? "

" How about that walk now? "

Garnet looked down and eyed his body that stood erect, leaned forward a bit towards her, " ....alright... "

Zidane jumped up and smiled lightly, " Great! We can get to know more of each other if we go for a walk. Where to? "

Garnet smiled and then giggled as she spotted the green leaf tangled within the thick strands of dark honey. Zidane blinked and looked at her, watched the way her small heart-shaped face lit up when she laughed or smiled.

" What? What's so funny? Do I have something on my face? " he asked, beginning to frantically wipe at his face in search of something that wasn't there.

Garnet swallowed and then shook her head as she walked right up to him and stood up on tiptoe to grab the small leaf within the dark honey the shone lightly in the moonlight. Zidane closed his eyes and then held his breath as she stood right up to him and touched his head, running her slim long, beautiful fingers through his hair, trying to get rid of the leaf in his hair.

Garnet flashed him a smile and could actually feel his eyes roaming over her body that was stretched to it's length in front of his face as she grabbed the leaf with forefinger and thumb and yanked it hard, yanking out a few strands of hair as well.

Zidane yelped out in pain as he clamped his eyes shut against the throbbing pain that began to take ahold of his head. Garnet gasped lightly and then leaf dropped from her fingers as she reached forward to press her small hands to his head.

" You had to yank hard, huh? " Zidane groaned lightly as he tried to push the pain away.

Garnet bit her lip, " I'm so sorry! Terribly sorry, Zidane... I didn't mean to do that... " she apologized.

Zidane chuckled and then shook his head as he reached up to cover her hand with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance, telling her that it didn't hurt that much.

" It's alright, Dagger.... I'll live.. I'm not going to die because you yanked a few of my hairs... "

Garnet let out a small breath of relief, " Well... I hope you don't die if a few hairs of yours get yanked out... "

" Man... you do have to admit.. you yank pretty hard... I wonder how harder you can yank, " Zidane thought outloud.

Garnet blinked and then looked at him, slowly taking her hand from his head and his hand, " I... you what? You wonder how hard I can yank? "

Zidane blinked this time and stared at her, confusion etched in his deep forest green eyes, " What?! Did I just say that ouloud? "

Garnet blinked at his outburst and then took a step back from him, " I... yes, you did as a matter of fact... "

" Oh... well... sorry, " Zidane softly murmured as he reached up behind his head to scratch the back of his neck.

Garnet snorted softly and then turned her back to him as she began to walk to the nearest park in Alexandria. Zidane watched her and then frowned lightly.

" Was it something I said? " he called out to her.

Garnet stopped and then slowly turned to look at him, " No... it's just that you wanted to go to the park so badly that I thought that if I started to walk now, you'd follow me and we wouldn't be standing around doing this... "

" What's this? " Zidane asked as he swept out his left arm in the air.

Garnet turned fully now and looked at him, " N-nothing... we might as well hurry... " she said as she turned again and began to walk again, quickening her pace a bit.

Zidane nodded and then went to chase after her. He was almost right there behind her when the tip of his left boot got caught on something and he pitched forward towards the ground, arms frailing wildly about in the air as a light cry of surprise slipped from his lips as his face hit the ground hard.

Garnet whirled around, the cry of surprise hitting her ears hard as she saw Zidane sprawled out on the ground on his stomach, his weapons laying a few feet away from him. She watched him for a few moments until she got this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that dawned to her when Zidane hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the ground... 

_~~~~~*~~~~_

" Where could she be? She's late! " Steiner exclaimed as he resumed the pacing he was doing earlier in the front hall of the Alexandrian castle.

Beatrix frowned deeply and then sighed heavily as she shook her head, " She's not late. We never gave her a time to be back, Steiner. She's probably out with that man... having a good time like she wanted. "

Steiner frowned and quickened his steps, " And what if he did anything to her? It would be my head, not yours... "

Beatrix couldn't help but chuckle as she walked over to him to grab his arm and pull him towards her, sliding her arms around his neck.

" Steiner... stop worrying about her... she's going to be alright. All we have to do is wait at least another hour or so and if she doesn't return, then we can worry our butts off. Alright? Now... is time to just relax and wait for her. She's not a little girl anymore... " Beatrix whispered to him, placing her mouth to his ear, inhaling the scent of fields on him.

Steiner sighed heavily in defeat as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pressing her to him, shivering slightly from the chills that her warm breath sent down his spine.

" Perhaps you're right, Beatrix... I should stop worrying about her. But how can I do that after what happened to her mother? "

Beatrix smiled lightly at him, making the lines of stress in his forehead and by his eyes soften somwhat, " Steiner... what happened to her mother isn't going to happen to Garnet. You're just worrying too much lately. Have you been sleeping well? " she asked as she walked up to him and placed her hand to his forehead.

Steiner pursed his lips and then made a exasperated face as he gently took her hand from his head to hold onto it, " Look... I've been sleeping just fine lately. You shouldn't worry about me... worry about her. One of these days she's going to be snatched away from us right from under our noses too, and I'll I'm going to say while we look for is, ' I told you so! ' "

Beatrix frowned and then shook her head, " Steiner, Steiner, Steiner... look at you! You're like a father to her... " 

" And you a mother! " he said abruptly, cutting her off.

" As I was going to say... how about we go out and retrace our steps to where we last left her... " Beatrix continued.

Steiner looked at her for a moment, " You're brillant, Bea! " he shouted as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard while twirling her around in a full circle.

Beatrix chuckled and placed her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself, " Calm down, Steiner... let's go now before she takes off or something... "

~~~~*~~~~

" Zidane! Zidane?! Answer me... say _something_... " Garnet begged as she dropped to her knees beside his unmoving body.

" Come on, Zidane... " she whispered firmly as she reached out to flip him onto his back and then reached over to brush aside the strands of hair from his face.

" Am I alive? " Zidane whispered softly, his eyes opening slowly to gaze up at her. " Ah... you're so beautiful... "

Garnet pursed her lips and shook her head, " Men! You're all the same... Zidane, you just bumped your head... just lay still for a few mom-- " she tried to say the rest, but Zidane sat up quickly and stared deep into her eyes, watching as a light pink decorated her cheeks.

" I didn't bump my head, Dagger... I meant what I said.. you _are_ beautiful... " he murmured softly, lifting a hand to cup her cheek and then stroke it with the pad of his thumb.

Garnet cleared her throat and then pulled away, a darker pink decorating her cheeks this time as she stood up and began to brush herself off, " What did you do? Did you trip or something? " she asked, keeping her head bowed as Zidane watched her, standing up as well.

Zidane brushed his back and rear off slowly, his eyes never leaving Garnet's head, " I guess I tripped... hit my nose pretty hard too.. " he added lightly, hoping she would care.

" Oh. Are you... alright? " Garnet asked hesitantly as she lifted her head up, her eyes immediately making contact with his.

Zidane shrugged lightly and scratched the back of his neck, " I'm alive, aren't I? "

Garnet nodded slowly, " Y-yes... I suppose... "

Zidane frowned and then cocked an eyebrow at her, " Are you alright, Dagger? You seem a little... embarassed. Are you embarassed to be around me? _The_ Zidane Tribal? " he asked jokingly as he leaned in towards her, his face only inches from hers.

Garnet swallowed and stared at his lips before bringing her eyes up to meet his again, " I.. I no, Zidane. I'm not embarassed to be with you... it's just that... well.... " she stopped.

Zidane leaned in closer, his breath beginning to quicken a notch as his lips suddenly became hungry, " Just... what, Dagger? Are you afraid? "

Garnet blinked and looked at him, watching him watch her through hooded lids, " A-afraid of what? " she asked, slowly taking a step away from him, but he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, hard and quick, making her gasp in surprise as their bodies slammed into each other.

Zidane smirked lightly as he slowly lowered his face to hers, " Afraid of... " he began softly and slowly, his lips only a centimeter away from hers before he closed his eyes completely and then pressed them to hers tenderly.

Garnet sucked in a sharp breath against his lips and she closed her own eyes as she slid her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his, in the same manner that he had done with her. Since this was her first kiss ever in her life, she just tried to push away the uneasy feeling in her stomach as she tried to follow along with what he was doing to her.

Zidane silently parted his lips, his warm, moist tongue slipping past the two folds to swipe at her full lower lip. It was then that Garnet suddenly jerked her head to the side, Zidane's lips slid along her cheek to rest just on her neck before he pulled away slightly, his arms still around her waist, to look at the side of her face in confusion.

" What's the matter? " he asked.

Garnet slowly brought her head around so that she was facing him completely, feeling his warm breath that smelt of alcohol and something sweet as it fanned over her mouth and nose.

" N-nothing... look, Zidane... I must bid thee farewell... " she said softly as she slipped her arms from his neck and then pulled away from him entirely.

Zidane shook his head, not willing to lose her so soon. He tightened his arm around her waist, " No, Dagger... you can't just go and leave me. How will I ever see you again? " he asked, his deep green eyes searching her face desperately.

Garnet bit her lip and then sighed heavily as she leaned over to press her lips to his cheek before she pulled away completely, " I'm sorry, Zidane... you can't see me anymore. You and I will never exsist... " she replied in a sad tone as she turned her back and began to walk away from him, leaving him to stand there, his arms hangin limply at his side as he watched her walk away from him, watched her walk out of his life as quickly as she had dropped in...

~~~~*~~~~

Author's Note: Well, now. That was just a _little_ mean of her, now wasn't it? Why exactly did she walk away from him.. again?! What do you think's going to happen in the next chapter? Something... good (*cough*FLUFF*cough*MAJOR fluff*cough*).... or something bad?(*Cough*murder!!!*cough*MASS murder!!!!!*cough*) But, ah well... I suppose she _does_ have her reasons for having to leave him... well... I'm going to bed now... it's what? noon over here and I still haven't gone to sleep? Geez... *shrugs* ah well! I'll see you all tomorrow night with another chapter for some other story when I'm all refreshed and fully rested! Ja ne!! 


End file.
